


Insert Awkward Cough Here

by myrnin



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Ship of the Dead spoilers, a different take on a canon scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrnin/pseuds/myrnin
Summary: A different take on the scene in which Blitzen defends Hearthstone from Alderman. Includes lots of confusing emotions, kissing and some pantless Magnus.





	Insert Awkward Cough Here

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was "hearth impulsively kissing blitz after he faces alderman!!!!!" by my beloved friend sami, hope everyone enjoys it!

‘The dwarf is no threat, sir,’ the dragon assured himself.

‘He’ll make a tasty dinner.’

‘YOU THINK SO?’ Blitz roared. ‘TRY ME!’

Hearth blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Maybe fourthrice? The sight of his father stumbling away, seemingly intimidated by Blitz was… hard to process. He stopped counting how many times he’d blinked. He could only look on as Magnus did his job and (hopefully) started scurrying away. That was the last thing on his mind though. It was hard to focus or even… comprehend what had just transpired.

Blitzen was standing in front of him in all his dwarven glory, still glaring as Alderman drew his last breath. One of his arms was stretched out to the side in a protective gesture and once Hearth’s malfunctioning brain registered that, he felt his heart skip a beat once. Twice. Maybe thrice?

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as he finally took in the whole scene. His father… no, the dragon, had finally stopped writhing around and didn’t look as if he was about to get up ever again. The clearing around them looked seemingly undisturbed by all the events that had transpired in it and apparently continued with its business of, well… being a clearing. And then… Blitzen. His dwarf. Panting angrily. Before he had turned away, Hearth hadn’t managed to see what he had been yelling but he was sure it was something. Blitz-like. Loving.

Suddenly, a wave of emotions crashed over him as he realised exactly what had just happened. Had Blitz really just thrown himself in front of a dragon for him? Did he know it was going to end well? Had he had a backup plan? Was Hearth holding back tears?

He didn’t even know what to do with himself, so overwhelmed with all the possible outcomes that could’ve happened and the one that did. Blitz hadn’t even turned around but he angrily tried raising his hands to say something. He dropped them. He tried again. What was he supposed to say?

Finally his dwarf turned around, lifted his anti-sun netting and – he had a gentle and reassuring smile on his face, as if the person Hearth loved the most in all the Nine Worlds hadn’t almost just sacrificed himself. What was he thinking?

 

As all the questions ragged Hearth’s brain, Blitz gave him a curious look accompanied by one stylish furrowed brow. The dwarf supposed the light feeling in his chest was a side-effect of all the yelling. Definitely not due to the fact that he had just faced down a dragon – and that realisation surprised him. He hadn’t been scared of Alderman in the end. The second he saw how the situation had developed, he had no hesitation or second thoughts about stepping in front of his elf and getting the dragon away. He had felt… rage, he supposed. The whole time they were planning this, ever since he had learned what Hearth would have to do to retrieve the stone, he had felt anger bubbling in his chest at the sheer unfairness of it all. Few, if any, people deserved to suffer like that and Hearth was definitely the last person who should have to face down such nightmares.

Apparently as soon as he saw the situation came to life, the frustration bubbled over and he poured his heart and soul into saving his elf. At that moment, nothing had mattered – he hadn’t thought about the consequences of his actions at all. In fact, he couldn’t stress how little he was thinking about the consequences. They were as far in the back of his mind as… the most irrelevant thing anyone could think of. Either way, he absolutely did not consider for even a millisecond how his actions might affect him. All he wanted to do was protect Hearth and, obviously, he had succeeded. He let a gentle smile wander on his face and made eye contact with his elf who was… oh, whoops.

 

Hearthstone had actually let his emotions show on his face for once and he did not look like a happy camper. His (less stylish) eyebrows were furrowed and he looked down at Blitzen with a frown.

That was too dangerous, he signed and then took a sharp breath, looking away abruptly. He actually seemed bothered by this and closed his eyes, steadying his breath for a second. When he looked back at Blitzen, his eyes held much more emotion.

Can't lose you, he signed again, looking at Blitzen as if he couldn’t notice the rest of the world around him. Which technically wasn’t far from the truth, since the two of them definitely weren’t alone in the clearing. That apparently completely slipped Hearth’s mind as he abruptly leaned down and took the dwarf’s face in his hands. He stopped for less than a second right before their lips touched and took a shuddering breath.

Blitz closed the gap between them quickly, quite happy to let their lips meet. No matter how many times they kissed, Blitzen felt just as swept off his feet as always, still finding it hard to believe how lucky he got. It was so easy to forget about everything else when he was surrounded by the smell of pine needles and wood smoke. Just as he was about to let his hands tangle themselves in Hearth’s hair, he heard a gasp followed by an awkward cough.

Oh. Right. The other people. And ghosts, technically. Ghost brothers. How inconvenient.

Blitz pulled away abruptly and cast a glance at Andiron who seemed to be the source of the awkward cough as the boy was looking away in the other direction and shuffling his feet – the image caused a pang of sorrow in Blitz’s heart. He looked so alive in that moment, just like any other boy his age would. The dwarf wouldn’t let himself dwell on it though and rather took it upon himself to spot the person who gasped, though it didn’t take a genius to figure out- yup, it was Magnus. Pantless. Gaping at the two of them and still slightly smoking. What a romantic setting!

Hearth blinked in confusion as his dwarf pulled away and looked around the clearing. He frowned and followed his gaze to- his brother. The elf’s eyes widened as he shot up immediately and coughed, looking as embarrassed as his limited facial expressions would allow him to, letting a slight green tinge appear on his cheeks. He didn’t pay much attention to his pantless friend at the edge of the clearing who obviously looked as if he had walked in on his parents doing something scandalous. Hm. That wasn’t so far off, he supposed.

Sorry, he signed as soon as his brother turned to look at him. Andiron simply had a sheepish smile on his face, not looking much different than from when they had been playing in the garden together and he had accidentally broken something valuable. Hearth pushed the thought out of his mind. He could deal with that later. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Blitz looking between the two of them with sad fondness which Hearth decided to ignore for now as well. He wanted, needed to focus on Andiron’s last moments.

His brother, although already starting to look more and more fuzzy, walked (floated?) over to him and looked down at his hands for a second, thinking about what to say. Eventually, he looked Hearth in the eyes and smiled sincerely, letting the laughter reach his eyes. He hugged him as tightly as ghosts could and cast a glance at the dwarf next to them. Just as he started fading away, Hearth managed to see what he was signing for the last time.

I’m so glad you’re happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at blitzstones.tumblr.com and send me requests/prompts im always looking for inspiration! also check out my profile for other blitzstone fics ; )


End file.
